tokyomewmewfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Tamashiro Emika
Mew Pancakes (ミューパンケーキ), also known by her real name Tamashiro Emika (玉城恵美子), is one of the main protagonists of Mew Mew Raising Project. Appearance Human Tamashiro has peach skin, long blonde hair and yellow eyes. Her café uniform is version 1, a pair of white overalls with a black pull hoodies. Her shoes are blue Edo Rock shoes. Her school uniform is a white and brown sailor top, with a red tie and a brown sailor skirt, with her blue Edo Rock shoes. Her outfit is a blue edo rock kimono with blue edo rock shoes. Mew Her hair changes to light blue and her eyes turn to dark blue, she also grows a pair of Giant Golden-Crowned wings and ears. Her outfit consists of a light blue short-sleeved jumper suit, fingerless short dark blue gloves and light blue with dark blue accents boots, the left being knee-high and the right being thigh-high. She also has light blue garters on both arms, her left thigh, and a choker around her neck. The tops and bottoms of her garters and chokers are lined with dark blue lace. A gold pendant hangs off her choker, and her Mew Mark, a pair of bat wings, is on her back. Personality Shy, doesn't speak much and is always alone. She rarely talks and would rather read a book then interact with anyone since she isn't good talking to others. Tries her best at things she can't handle but as a Mew Mew she is open-minded and speaks rather then being shy and silent like in her human form. She is oblivious towards Raion's feelings for her. Abilities Weapon Tamashiro's weapon is Pancakes Arrow, a bow and arrow in the shade of blue. A gold bow with a pink heart is attached in the middle. Attack Tamashiro's attack is Ribbon Pancakes Syrup, in which she summons her weapon and then shoots it at the opponent. When it hits them, they become sticky and covered in syrup on contact. Story Before Mew Mew Raising Project Mew Mew Raising Project Chapter 1 Relationships Parents They don't speak much to each other since she doesn't speak that much. She rather not speak to them and if she does or has to she writes her words on paper and gives it to them. Nomura Utako They seem to be on good terms since they rarely speak to each other outside of being Mew Mews. They attend the same school and are in the same class but have spoken to each other like a few times and that's it. Kurisu Kita On good terms. They've spoken a few times in class, but as Mew Mews they seem to work well together. Tamashiro likes to work with her as Mew Mews since she could probably tell that's Kurisu from her class. Haruta Takuboku Shiroma Kagami Ritsushima Fukuko Minami Fukuko Tao Ayao Okawa Bokkai Asano Emiri Shiba Chiyako Enomoto Mitsu Omori Kanna Furuta Yasu Mukai Tatsukichi Yuhara Etsuko Fav They barely talk much, so she listens to him more then he listens to her. Not in the mood to say much to someone like him though she does find him cute but a little psycho after what happens and such. Kissu She doesn't really like him. Raion She is very oblivious to how much he tries to get her attention since he falls for her. International Name Changes Mew Mew Raising Power (English) - Tammy Easter Weapon Mew Mew Raising Power (English) - Syrup Arrow Attack Mew Mew Raising Power (English) - Unnamed Attack Trivia * The giant golden-crowned flying fox (Acerodon jubatus), also known as the golden-capped fruit bat, is a rare megabat and one of the largest bats in the world. * The species is endangered and is currently facing the possibility of extinction because of poaching and forest destruction. It is endemic to forests in the Philippines. * She shares both her Japanese and English voice actor with Karuta Roromiya from Inu x Boku Secret Service. * An alternate weapon name fitting the pun theme naming is PanSyr Arrow. Gallery Tamashiro's School Uniform.png|Tamashiro's School Uniform Tamashiro Emika.png|Tamashiro's Casual Clothing Golden Capped Fruit Bat.jpg|Golden-Capped Fruit Bat Blue_Pancakes.jpg|Blueberry Pancakes Category:Females Category:Blue Mews Category:Heroes Category:Mews with Bat Genes Category:Weapon Users: Bow and Arrow Category:Incomplete Pages Category:Princess Mew Category:Mew Mew Raising Project Category:Mew Mews Category:Mew Mew Raising Project Characters Category:Members of Mew Mew Raising Project Category:Weapon Users: Food